Bonds and Pleasure
by IndigoLight
Summary: Joyd and Bondomu meet and speak about the actions of their hosts and how it should affect them. Crack.


Joyd was angry.

He was not _meant_ to be angry.

He roared, struggling out of the chains that pinned him to the wall.

His dimension was dark and lonely, due to his neglect. A dimension was like a pet. It had its needs, and one of them was allowing your inner Noah to roam freely.

Stupid host. Tyki was suppressing him with all the strength he had, and dammit it was _working. _Joyd didn't remember the last time he had been free. His stupid host had kept him locked up for so long. He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to walk around again.

There was the sound of footsteps, and his head snapped up.

No one should be here.

_No one should be here._

And yet, someone was. A boy, appeared out of the shadows, wearing the most ridiculous clothes. A white shirt with bunched up sleeves, a casual vest with large silver buttons, shorts and knee-high boots with straps and buckles criss-crossing all over it.

"Look at you," his voice cooed. " All tied up."

Joyd glared through the rim of his helmet. "What are _you _doing here?" he growled, voice low and dangerous.

Bondomu smirked, his teeth white and sharp. "It's not like you're in any position to stop me."

Joyd lunged for him, snarling, but the restraints held him back. Bondomu giggled and stepped a few steps closer, just centimetres away from the other Noah.

"Weak," he sneered and Joyd wanted to kill him.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

Bonds did a little twirl, not saying anything.

"Bastard," said Joyd.

Bondomu stopped spinning and smiled at him. "Have you ever wondered how long it has been since we all reawakened?"

"No." he answered bluntly. "Get out of here. Before I kill you."

"It's a new era." Bondomu reminded him.

Joyd rolls his eyes. "Like I don't know."

Bonds raises an eyebrow. "You don't remember what you told me? When we first woke up, and we met each other?"

Joyd scrutinized him. " Why would care what I say to you?"

The Embodiment of Noah's Bonds laughed.

"I met the others" he said haughtingly. Joyd feels a pang of jealousy since he remembered he swore he'd meet them all before his rival did, before he had been suppressed. "I met Tryde,Road, Lustful and Desires, but that's more than you obviously."

Joyd scowled at him. If he didn't have these damned chains on his arms and legs, if his damned host wasn't suppressing him, then he would've ripped Bondomu to shreds before the other had time to blink.

"Tyki is supressing you." Bonds chirps, touching his fingertips together. "My hosts are the most delightful little boys. They flaunt my power whenever they get a chance. Because of that, I am stronger than ever."

And indeed, his complexion was a healthy gray and his eyes were wide and glittering. His raven hair was silky and smooth, and he stood confidently in the world of another Embodiment. Joyd gritted his teeth. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bondomu should not be so strong.

"Want to see them?" the other Embodiment exclaimed gleefully. Not waiting for his response, he raised his hands and Joyd watched in reluctant fascination as two bodies materialized.

They were not real, of course, merely imitations of his hosts. Their eyes were blank and unblinking, and they stood with their backs ramrod straight. One looked very much like Bondomu himself, dark raven hair and sharp features. The other child had a much softer appearance. His eyes were wider and rounder, his face framed by long golden hair. His mouth was flawed, sewn up by wires. It looked painful, and Joyd raised an eyebrow. "Two?"

"Well, one." explained Bondomu. "I made this little one myself." He gestured to the dark-haired child.

"In your own image, I presume?"

"Of course," giggled the Embodiment. "I did use half of my host's body to make it though. Otherwise It'd just be another doll."

He said this proudly, like making a living doll was so special. He released his power, and the children disappeared, in a flurry of purple stars.

Joyd couldn't help asking.

"What are their names?"

"It _was _Jasdebi." Bonds said "Now its Jasdero and Debitto. Lovely little things, they are. Jasdero sometimes wanders into my world, in his dreams. I enjoy speaking with him."

"That's stupid."

"It's fun."

"What of the other child?"

Joyd's heart lifted when he saw Bondomu falter.

"I never spoke with him."

Joyd grinned, canines showing. "Energy is always borrowed. One day we have to give it back."

"I know," replied Bondomu.

"The doll-child is made of your power. It will return to you, and where will your host be? He'll supress you, and then our positions will be reversed." Joyd grimaced as he failed yet another attempt to free shrugged.

"You invited this grudge upon yourself. I have no reason to fight you."

It was Joyd's turn to shrug. "I just don't like you. That's enough for me."

Bondomu sighed and Joyd wanted to snap his neck right then and there.

"Later," Bonds said. "I'll see you never."

Joyd lashed his tentacles at him, and the other jumped back, saving his head from being skewered. A small cut appeared on his cheek, right under his left eye.

Joyd's glory was short-lived and he watched as the blood droplets flew back into the slit, and the ruined skin sealed itself.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Then he turned and walked away.

XxX

He was _free._

Joyd laughed, loud and racous. He stretched his arms.

Who would have known?

That an excorsist child would be the one to free him. The excorsist child kicked his host's ass to next Sunday, and in turn freed him from his chains. Tyki had been punished, and Joyd was allowed to roam free once again.

His world began forming again, when he walked, walls appearing and the floor solidifying with every step he took.

His power was surging from a long period of non-use and he felt _great._

Now, he had to pay a little visit to another embodiment.

XxXx

"Well," Joyd mocked. "Look at you."

Bondomu sat on the ground, his back to him. He dimension looked extremely bleak. Crumbling walls and broken floors. His world was disintegrating. The doll-child was still alive, so it meant that Bondomu wasn't supressed.

So why was he slumped on the ground, looking so pale and weak?

"Hey," Joyd said, kicking Bonds and breaking some ribs, knowing that it would heal in seconds."I'm talking to you."

Bondomu looked up at him, and Joyd could see tendrils of some sort, curling over left eye and his left arm. He appeared to have a stomach wound; it was bleeding profusely and there was a cut on his right cheek. His face was white and his eyes lost their glint. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

He wasn't angry.

He wasn't afraid.

It made Joyd feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?" Joyd asked. "You're pathetic."

"I lost." Bondomu smiled weakly. "I lost."

His blood was staining the ground red.

What was left of his realm was beginning to crumble.

Bondomu was not supposed to die.

The Embodiment of Bonds shifted. A wall materialized and Joyd watched as Bondomu dragged himself to it and leaned against it.

"It was an excorsist." he said quietly. "He nearly killed my hosts. He nearly killed me."

Joyd said nothing. He ignored how Bondomu's voice cracked when he said 'hosts'.

"I'm sorry." Bonds suddenly said. "We can't fight."

As if to prove his point. He tried to move, only succeeding in splattering more crimson droplets over the wall and floor. He winced and laid a hand over his stomach wound. His whole front person was bloodied, his left arm was mangled and twisted,he was weak and vulnerable and he could barely move.

Joyd's hands fisted and he lashed out at him.

His knuckles slammed against the embodiment's face,the force behind it breaking through the wall. Bondomu flew back and skidded across the floor, spraying blood everywhere.

He lay there, not moving.

Joyd marched toward the unconscious embodiment, jaw clenched. When he reached him, one of his tentacles curled around Bondomu's neck and lifted the whole body up.

He wasn't as unconscious as he thought. His half-lidded eyes gleamed brightly at him.

Joyd reached out and caught a few stray droplets of blood on his fingers.

"You're dying," he said bluntly. Bondomu laughed, but it was bitter and without humour. "Yes."

The tentacle tightened around his windpipe. Bonds coughed. "I'll kill you." Joyd threatened.

"That's forbidden." the embodiment grinned, but faltered when Joyd tightened it even more."Adam isn't going to like this."

Joyd dropped him on the ground. Bondomu hissed in pain but Noah's Pleasure turned away.

He didn't want to win like this.

"You're weak" he taunted. "Defeated by an excorsist. Caring for your host."

"That's because I am not like the other embodiments." came the soft reply. "I am the only one capable of feeling."

"That's a lie." said Joyd.

"That's the truth." said Bondomu. "I am the only one who cares for the well-being of my hosts. You hate Tyki. Desires merely uses Cyril. And yet, I love my Jasdebi."

Joyd sneered. "And look where that's got you."

Bondomu shrugged his bloodied shoulders. " That's just me, I suppose."

Joyd turned around. "I can't even look at the state you're in."

Bondomu smiled. "Aren't you just worried?"

"I am not."

"It's alright. It just our nature to be worried for our brothers."

"I am NOT!"

Tentacles shot out skewering Bondomu's perimeter. The floor cracked,and some parts fell away. "I can kill you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Shut up." Joyd's tentacles were pulled away and Noah's pleasure turned. "Killing you in that state won't do me any justice."

Bondomu laughed, though it pained him. " I see."

Joyd began walking away.

Bondomu shifted to sitting position. "If you bond with you hosts" he whispered. "You'll get stronger."

"And in exchange suffer the wounds humans are too careless to dodge." Joyd finished, mockingly. "I'll come back when you've heal. And then, I _will _kill you, with or without a host's power."

And then he was gone, vanishing back into his own realm.

Bondomu sat, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hmm..." he hummed. " But what if I do not heal? Then where would you be, Joyd?"

Silence answered him.

Xxx

_**Ahh...**_

_**another 20-min quickie.**_

_**JoydXBondomu I guess. It's a weird idea.**_

_**And if you don't get Joyd's tentacle thing, its cuz I based his look on how Tyki looked when his inner noah woke up. Y'know. Joyd took over his body. So. Yea.**_

_**And the way Bondomu looks is what Devit looks basically, since Devit holds most of the Bonds of Noah, according to his profile.**_

_**Tell me if there are grammar mistakes, sentence disorders and stuff like that.**_

_**I thought I should write something worth reading, since Chapter 4 of Eternity sucked like hell. I'm re-doing it, so bear with me.**_


End file.
